1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable benches equipped for weight lifting. The present invention is particularly directed towards a weight lifter's bench having supports for barbell exercising and the bench being sufficiently foldable for easy storage under a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents illustrate a variety of weight lifter's benches having various types of take-a-part structure and changeable platforms. A foldable platform with the versatility of the immediate invention was not seen in patents found in a past art patent search conducted in the classes and subclasses 272/144, 141, 134, 126, 118, 68, 67, and 123. Those patents considered most pertinent to our invention included the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,748, dated Dec. 8, 1970, issued to Delinger. An adjustable slant board is shown in this patent.
2. In a patent dated Jul. 4, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,502, a multi-purpose exercising bench is illustrated which converts to many uses without requiring use of tools.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,865, issued to Mahnke on Jan. 3, 1984, is further illustrative of weight lifter benches having adjustability. The Mahnke bench illustrations do not show foldability for storage.
4. The Baynes "saddle" shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,678, dated Nov. 1, 1983, shows a weight lifter's bench with the upper portion of the back rest adjustable relative to the bar receiver. No fold up features are shown.
5. The wind load device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,267, issued to Jackson on Nov. 10, 1987, is a rather complicated exercising station which can be taken apart and reassembled for different uses. Although the exerciser can be dismantled in a variety of pieces, the take-a-part sections are directed towards use changes rather than simple mechanics for storing the device.
6. The exercising table shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,192. dated Sep. 2, 1986, does shown a foldable table with provisions for storing parts snapped to holders under the table. The fold up mechanics appear very similar to those used in most folding picnic tables and some parts must be separated from the table to accomplish the folding.
7. The Baswell collapsible gym apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,181, dated Feb. 14, 1984, is an exercising device which can be folded into a storage cabinet.
The foregoing seems typical of the art found in adjustable and folding weight lifter benches shown in past art patents. No completely foldable weight lifter's benches having barbell receivers which fold up with the bench were seen in the past art patents nor are any available in the market place at the present time.